In the past, solar energy concentrating systems used solar energy concentrating reflectors that were structurally stable. However, with time, the reflector surfaces suffered a degradation of reflectivity from attack by the weather. Prior systems required the user to replace the entire reflector. Typically, these panels were heavy and expensive.